


This is the Greatest Show (A Greatest Showman FrostIron Fic)

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Greatest Showman AU, M/M, Pining? Maybe?, im v bad at writing so this will be cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: -GREATEST SHOWMAN AU-Tony Stark is a not-so famed owner of "Stark's Museum of Oddities". When the museum fails, he has to turn to a new avenue, recruiting the most fascinating people he can find to create a troupe of performers, varying from acrobats to a guy with a whole metal arm. When this brings him success, he sets out to find a partner- which leads him to Loki Laufeyson, a famed play-write and, as Pepper says, "A bit of a scandal".





	1. ~Welcome to the Show~

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fanfic so i apologize in advance that it sucks majorly

“Anthony Stark, I swear. Why on earth would you buy this?” Pepper yelled, pointing to the massive building that Tony just so happened to have purchased.

“Pep, people will come from all over to see this stuff! They love anything odd!” 

“How do you know that? Why the hell would you go pull money out to buy this?”

Tony huffed, slumping into a chair in the buildings main office. The museum of “oddities” was indeed failing. Sure, it was only the first day that is was open, but only one ticket sold? Hell, the ticket was bought by Pepper, so that really didn’t count anyways. Maybe she had been right, this was a bad idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Maybe you should invest in living things instead of, you know.. Dead things.” 

“How do you expect me to get living things that could be even considered odd? Pep, you’re insane.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Tony, I’m serious. If you can’t sell more tickets, I’m making you sell the building. You can’t afford it if you can’t make money.” 

“Fine. I’ll go look for ‘living oddities’.” He huffed as he got up and stormed out of the room.

Tony headed out the main door, walking into the street. He sighed and looked around. How in the world was he supposed to find-

Tony eyed a man as he passed by. Was that a metal arm? No way that he would get this lucky this quickly. He followed after the mysterious metal-arm man.

“Pardon me sir!” Tony said as he caught up to the poor guy. The man turned around, his long hair hanging in front of eyes. He looked quite startled and said something in what Tony assumed to be Russian.

“Uh, apologies for scaring you, good sir. I am Anthony Stark, of Starks Museum of Oddities.”

“I’m Bucky..” The man said softly. He seemed to be a bit shy.

“Well Bucky, I notice you seem to have a metal arm. That in itself is pretty odd.” 

Bucky looked to the ground. “Yeah, and I wish I didn’t have it. People always stare..” 

“I think I may have a way to make you feel better about it. How would you feel about being part of my show?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Tony came back to the building with a little troupe. There was Bucky, who was following close behind Tony. He seemed to be extremely nervous, but Tony was doing his best to help keep him calm. There was Natasha Romanov, a young lady who said she was a trapeze artist. Tony couldn’t say no to that. She also seemed a bit nervous, but not as bad as Bucky. There were also various other performers following behind.

Tony brought them to Pepper, who had been working with some horses that she somehow managed to buy.

“Wow, you really did find some people for this! I’m impressed.” She laughed.

“Yeah, and now that we have our performers, we can get this show started.”


	2. ~The Other Side~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper mentions finding a partner and Tony listens for once, resulting in a meeting with famous play-write, Loki Laufeyson.

When showtime finally came, which was only a few hours after they had all met and came up with a show plan, it went better than Tony had initially expected. He knew they would have some rough spots since it was the very first show ever, but the crowd seemed to have enjoyed it. Sure, Bucky froze on spot once he got out there, but that was to be expected. This was new, nothing would go perfectly right. 

Pepper made her way over to Tony after the show. She shook her head.  
“I gotta tell you, Tony- I didn't really expect you to pull that off. It could go better though.. maybe you should invest in a partner next.”

“Partner?” Tony laughed. “I mean, I guess I need one. You think I could get lucky and find one out in the crowd?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t get out there.” She smiled, shoving him in a playful manner. “Go on, try and find yourself a partner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony drug Pepper along with him when he went outside. The crowd had died down, leaving only a few people around. One of the people who stuck around happened to be tall, dark, and holy shit. Handsome.

“Who is that?” Tony stared at the mysterious tall man, hoping Pepper would know who he was talking about.

“Oh, him? That’s Loki Laufeyson. Apparently a bit of a scandal. I guess you could say he’s also a showman. He had a play that was really popular in London.” 

“Play. You mean people standing and talking for hours?” Tony laughed. “And they call me the conman.” 

He watched Loki, an idea clicking in his head. Pepper did say he was technically also a showman..

“I’ll be right back..”

Tony made his way over to the man who was currently surrounded by various people. He was chatting away, yet.. he didn’t seem to look very happy. Tony tapped on his shoulder. The taller one turned around.

“Do I know you?” He raised a brow, eyeing Tony.

“Nope, you don’t. Anthony Stark, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson.” Tony gave him a warm smile, which earned him an eye roll back.

“Oh, as in the Anthony Stark that owns that circus?” Loki asked.

“That’s the one!” Tony smirked.

“What do you want then, Stark? I don’t have all day, you know.” 

“Let me take you out for drinks. I have an offer I’d like to make you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki followed Tony into the small bar. He took a glance around, not used to someplace that wasn’t very.. expensive.

“Well, We’re here. Now, let's cut to the chase, Stark. What is this offer you want to make?” He said, sitting next to Tony at the bar.

Tony turned to Loki, sliding a drink to him. “Right here, right now- I put the offer out. I don’t want to chase you down, but I know you see it. If you run with me, I can cut you free from these walls you trap yourself in. Don’t you want to get away? Or would you rather stay as a rich snob who never has fun?”

Loki snorted and took a sip of his drink. “A bit uncalled for you to call someone you’re trying to have work with you that, don’t you think? But- okay, my friend. You want to cut me in?” He laughed. “Well, I hate to tell you but that just won’t happen. So thanks, but no. I believe I’m quite good to go. Little did you know, I quite enjoy this life you say I’m trapped in.”

Moments in silence passed before Loki spoke again.

“Listen, I admire you and that whole show you do. You’re really onto something. But- I live among the swells and we don’t pick up peanut shells.” Loki smirked. “I guess I’ll have to leave that up to you.”

“God damn, you’re stubborn. Is this really how you want to spend your days? With whiskey and misery, parties and plays?” Tony retorted.

Loki glared at him. “If I were mixed up with you I’d be the talk of the town. I’d be a disgrace. I would be disowned. I would be another one of your clowns.”

“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Please, let me give you the freedom to at least dream a little. It’ll wake you up, cure your aching. Take your walls and start them breaking. Now, my opinion, but that’s a deal that seems worth taking. But, I guess I’ll leave that up to you.”

Another awkward bit of silence. It seemed that Loki was thinking now. About what? Tony wasn’t very sure.

“Well.. it’s intriguing and to go would cost me greatly. So, in that case- what percentage of the show would I be taking?

“Fair enough that you’d want a piece of all the action. I could give you seven? We could shake and make that happen.” Tony shrugged.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t born this morning, Stark. Eighteen would be more than fine.”

Tony laughed. “Geez, why don’t you just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?”

“Fifteen.”

“Mm.. I could do eight.”

Loki growled. “Twelve.”

“Maaaybe nine.”

“Ten.”

“Mr. Laufeyson, I believe you just made yourself a deal. Welcome to the show, junior partner.” Tony said as he took Loki’s hand and shook it. “You start tomorrow night. I promise you, you won’t regret this decision.”

“You better hope I won’t, Stark.”


	3. ~Come Alive~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first night as Tony's partner goes well, but leaves Tony with conflicting (and sudden) feelings.

The crowd had packed the building tight the next night. Loki looked out from behind the curtain, scanning the room. 

“There sure are a lot of people out there. I’m surprised.” He said to Tony as he turned around.

“You need to have more faith in me, Lokes. You act like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, I’m aware that you know what you’re doing. Conning people, that’s what.”

“We talked about this, Loki. I’m not conning anyone, just stretching the truth a bit. It’s not harming anyone. Now let’s drop this and get ready. We have a show to do.”

“I’m well aware, Anthony.” Loki shot Tony a look as he moved to help Natasha fix her costume. She muttered a thanks in Russian before running off to get into her spot. 

Tony smiled softly as Loki went off to help another person. He was so surprisingly nice to everyone.. well, everyone but him. But he was determined to change that. If only he could figure out how.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is that everything? Are we ready?” Tony asked Loki, earning a nod.

“Let the show begin.” Loki grinned.

Bright colorful lights filled the main room, causing the audience to stir. The curtains to the backstage opened, allowing for a small herd of show horses to come out. The horses took to trotting circles around the stage as Loki gave Natasha her cue. She gave him a smile as she grabbed onto the trapeze and jumped from the balcony, swinging across the audience.

Tony was scrambling to send cues to the rest of the performers. Loki on the other hand had to make sure that Bucky got out there without having a panic attack, which thank god he was able to do. 

Loki walked over to an empty chair and sat in it, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how you do this every night, Anthony. Especially when they need help practically at all times.”

Tony shrugged, pulling up a chair next to him and taking a seat. “I just got used to it over time. It’s your first night here, anyway. It’s gonna be stressful. But let me assure you, you’re doing just fine.” 

Loki laughed. “Oh, well. I’m glad you find my work to be of quality. I should also add, you were surprisingly right about all of this. I think being here finally let the non-asshole side of me come out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show surprisingly went well. Near the end, Tony had drug Loki out into the main room and introduced him as his new junior partner. It wasn’t exactly what Loki wanted to do, but he couldn’t really say no.

As the crowd started to leave, the performers came back into the back room. They were laughing and telling each other how great they did. Bucky and Natasha were chatting away in Russian, which was quite surprising as neither of them talked very much. Tony grinned as he watched everyone. Everything just felt so… right.

Loki snuck up behind him as he was in his little daze. “I say that went pretty well for your first show with me around.” 

Tony turned around to face Loki and chuckled. “I say it went more than pretty well. It went so much better with your help.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed past Tony. “Sure, sure. Let’s lie to your partner, why don’t we? You know damn well that you’re the reason it went so well. Hell, you’re the reason it always goes so well.” 

Was..he actually attempting to be nice? It was hard to tell with the mix of tame profanity, but Tony swore that this was an attempt. He studied (well..more of stared at) Loki, trying to figure out why he was suddenly acting like this.

“Why are you staring, Anthony? Did I say something wrong?” Loki raised a brow, confused by what Tony was doing.

“Oh, sorry.” Tony blushed, giving him an apologetic smile. “Didn’t mean to. I was just trying to figure out why you suddenly changed your mood halfway through the night.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Um, nothing. Forget I said anything, okay?”

Loki furrowed his brows. “Fine. But don’t think I’ll ignore that you’re acting quite weird. You know you can tell me if something is the matter, right? I know we only just met and became partners last night, but I assure that you can trust me.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Lokes.” Tony slipped away quickly, covering his face. Why in the hell was he acting like this? And why so suddenly?

Loki sighed and went to join the others. He made sure to tell everyone how amazing of a job they did, especially Bucky. After his praise towards everyone, he gathered everyone together and stood in the middle of them.

“Thank you for making me feel so welcome this first night, everyone. You all are amazing. Now, go on and get out of here. It’s late enough as it is, and you all need to get home.” He gave them all a very genuine smile before sending them off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone left the building to go to their homes, Loki found himself wondering where Tony went. From what he gathered in their brief time of meeting each other, Tony wasn’t one to let his presence go unknown. He said the last of his good nights and good byes as Natasha left, then went to find Tony. He was going to figure out what was going on with him.

Not long after he started his hunt, Loki found Tony sitting in his office. He seemed somewhat out of it, like he was overthinking something.

“Mind some company, Anthony?” He said softly.

Tony jumped at the sudden noise and turned around. “Jesus, it's just you. You scared the hell out of me.” He sighed. “I guess some company wouldn’t hurt.”

Tony quickly went back to moping, keeping his head down in attempt to keep Loki from noticing anything off. Unfortunately it was too late for him not to notice. Loki walked over to him.

“What is the matter? You can tell me, you know.” Loki said, eyeing Tony worriedly. The hung head, the way he was messing with his hands… something was seriously up.

Tony stayed silent, which caused Loki to sigh. He lifted Tony’s chin up and looked him in the eyes. A faint blush creeped across Tony’s face.

“Anthony, I know we’ve only known each other for a bit, but please. I barely know you but I already hate seeing you like this. I want to help you.. if you’ll allow me to.”

“It’s nothing, Lokes. Nothing that you need to worry about, that is.” 

“Tell me. Please.”

Tony sighed. “It will just make me sound petty and selfish. It’s nothing.”

Loki huffed. “For gods sake, you think I don’t know about selfishness. You do remember who you’re talking to, right?”

“Fine.. but it’s stupid.” Tony’s stared back at the floor. “It seems like everyone likes you way more than they like me.”

Loki furrowed his brows. “Now, you know that isn’t true. They love you, Anthony. You took them in and made them feel like the most amazing people in the world… which they are but that’s another conversation for a different time. It just seems that way because I’m new here. I assume they want me to feel welcome, so that’s why they seem to ‘like’ me so much.”

Tony’s eyes met Loki’s again. “Do… you really think so?” 

Loki nodded. “I very much think so. Try not to overthink this so much, alright? Everything will be just fine. They adore you, don’t forget that.”


	4. ~Rewrite the Stars~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s feelings get the best of him and leave him trying his best to avoid Loki- until Loki goes looking for him.

Tony barely slept at night the next few weeks. He wasn’t so much overthinking as he was just.. Thinking. Why did Loki care so much about his feelings? That wasn’t right. No one had ever dared to care that much about Tony’s feelings.

The walk to the “museum” was a quiet one. There were already people lined up outside the building, waiting for the ticket booth to open so they could see the show. Tony furrowed his brows and ignored the crowd, heading inside as quickly as possible. He was surprised to find Loki and the others already setting up for the performance.

“What are you doing here so early?” Tony asked as he walked over to help.

Loki smiled. “Making things easier for you. You have a partner now, which means that you have someone who can help set everything up. Besides, I needed to do something before I died of boredom.” 

“How long have you been here?” Tony raised a brow.

“Only about two hours. I had nothing better to do so I just came in early. Now quit talking so we can get this show on the road.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show went exceptionally well. There was no having to deal with nerves or panic attacks this time- and Loki thanked the gods for that. He took a seat at the desk in the main office, shuffling through paperwork. Tony seemed occupied with something at the moment, so Loki had decided to take care of this while he could. He was about three papers in before there was a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” 

It was Natasha. She seemed to be… worried?

“Of course you may come in. What brings you to me?” Loki turned his attention towards the red-head. 

“Tony seems really distracted today.. Do you think you could talk to him when you get a chance?” 

“Oh, of course I can. I’ll make sure to talk to him before I leave tonight.” 

Natasha smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad we can count on you to keep an eye on him..”

As Natasha left the room, another person moved in. It was Thor, Loki’s older brother and the one Tony called the “thunderer”. He had been a late addition to the show, only doing it once this morning. Loki had brought him in one night, and he immediately gained Tony’s attention. He wasn’t the brightest of the bunch, but it didn’t matter much. He was muscular, and Tony told him it made him perfect for the show. It wasn’t like people that large where common around the city, so of course Tony would invest in him.

“Hello Loki!” Thor boomed, grinning. “Have you seen Stark?”

Loki shook his head, turning his attention back to the papers on the desk. “No, I haven’t seen him since this morning. Sincerest apologies, Thor.”

“Oh. Alright. I was wondering if he thought I did alright, but I can ask him later.” Thor smiled. “Why are you cooped up in an office, brother? You should come join us out in the main room! Bucky went and got everyone something to eat, including you.”

“He did?” Loki raised a brow and looked up to the blonde. “Well, I guess I have to go out now.” He smiled softly and got up, following Thor out to where everyone was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh! You brought him out! Here, I got you some food.” Bucky said, sounding slightly excited that Loki had been drug out to socialize. He handed Loki a plate, smiling.

Steve, another newbie to the show, chimed in. “Surprising that he even would agree to join us out here.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “You all know very well I wouldn’t say no to coming out and talking to you all. Quit saying that.”

Bucky made a noise, crossing his arms. “Right, you actually have been around today… unlike a certain someone..”

“Yes, I know. Anthony hasn’t been around much. I’m going to try and talk to him, if I can even find him, after we finish here.” 

Lunch didn’t last very long. Everyone had eaten before Loki joined, so they all went off before he had even finished- with the exception of Thor and Bucky. They stayed and talked with Loki, trying to keep him from worrying to much at the moment. Needless to say, it didn’t help. Loki threw his trash in the garbage, going straight to find Tony. He needed to make sure he was okay.

After a good few minutes of looking in the main building, Loki found Tony sitting outside the back door. He had his head in his arms, mumbling quietly to himself.

“Anthony, what the hell are you doing out here..?” Loki’s heart dropped seeing him like this.

Tony was startled by the presence of his partner. He lifted his head, looking at the towering man.

“Nothing..”

Loki sighed and sat next to Tony. “You’re lying to me. What’s the matter?”

Tony felt his face heat up. Loki being this close was the last thing he wanted today. He wanted to tell him that the way he cared was affecting him, that it was causing him to feel things. 

Loki shifted and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Look, I get it if you don’t trust me. I know we’ve barely talked much… but..” He took a shaky breath. “I really care about you. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Tony bit his lip. He could either spill his guts and reveal that he may or may not have developed a huge crush on Loki in the past few weeks, or he could keep saying that everything was fine and lie to him.

He’d just have to scold himself later. Tony looked Loki in the eyes and made a soft noise. “I’m sorry that you’ve had to see me like this.. The whole reason I’ve acted like this is because- it’s because I’ve been wanting to tell you something but I’ve been to afraid to.”

“What Anthony? You can tell me anything, please tell me so you can go back to being your normal self..” 

Tony’s face went red. “I think I’m in love with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki felt his heart beat grow faster in his chest. No way that this was real, no one in their right mind would ever say something like that to him. But.. Tony looked and sounded so sincere. He seemed at least a little hopeful, and it was crushing Loki. Sure, he had similar feelings but he didn’t want to risk it. Being his business partner was one thing, being his romantic partner was another.

“I-“ Loki blinked hard. Screw it, if anything happens it happens. “I think I may also.. be in love. With you.”


	5. ~From Now On~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony have some very fluff moments because- well, they’re romantic partners now.

Tony moved closer to Loki, causing his breathing to hitch. Tony sucked in a breath, looking at his partner. He was moving even closer, their lips almost touching. Loki made a soft noise as he closed the gap between them, giving Tony a chaste kiss. Tony’s eyes widened, his heart hammering in his chest. Everything felt so surreal, but he didn’t want it to stop. As Loki pulled away, blushing furiously, Tony looked to him.

“Do...do you really mean it?” Tony said, finally breaking the silence that had come between them. “Do you really want to be with me..?”

“I want that more than anything in the world, Anthony.” Loki said softly, his hand moving to hold the others. 

Tony shifted, moving to sit as close as he could to the taller one. He rested his head in the crook of Loki’s neck, smiling as he felt finally at ease. His sudden closeness caused Loki to tense, however. He nuzzled into him gently. “There’s no reason to be so tense, Lokes. It’s just affection. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know that, I’m just not used to someone being so intimately close.” 

“Well, get used to it. I’m a very.. touchy-feely affectionate person.” Tony chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki felt like they had been out there forever, sitting out there with Tony practically melting into him. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay that way for the whole day. It was nearing showtime again, and they’d have to get ready.

“Anthony, get off. We need to go back in.” Loki whispered to his almost asleep partner. 

Tony grumbled, sitting up. “Oh, of course we need to. Of course there has to be a show soon after I finally spill my fucking guts and get with you..”

Loki rubbed his back, trying his best to make him not be so grumpy. “Anthony, come on. Don’t be like that. We can do something after the show, okay?”

Tony sighed. “Okay. You’re coming over to my place. That’s what we’re doing after the show.”

Loki laughed. “Alright, it’s a date.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a bit of force, and promises to do everything Tony wanted to afterwards, the pair finally went back inside. Tony had locked hands with Loki, not giving two shits about what anyone would think. Loki was his partner now, his romantic partner, and he’d make damn sure everyone knew he was off limits. 

Thor noticed the two walking in and grinned, booming in his a little to loud voice. “Loki! You have found Stark! Where has he been?”

“I just decided to take a break and go outside for a while.” Tony looked to Thor. “Why do you need to know?”

“Well, you were missing for a bit and then Loki went missing for a bit soon after. Were you two together?” Thor tipped his head, almost like how a puppy would when confused.

“I dunno, were we together? You tell me, big guy.” Tony grinned, motioning towards his and Loki’s interlocked hands. 

Thor’s gasp caused everyone else to look to the pair. Loki’s face went red as he tried to curl in on himself. Tony furrowed his brows and pulled Loki close to him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Lolo. They won’t care.” He whispered to him, trying to reassure that everything would be alright.

“Stark.. are you telling me my brother finally told you?” Thor’s eyes lit up as he beamed proudly. “I didn’t think he’d ever tell you! I thought I was eventually going to be the one to say that Loki hadn’t shut up about you for almost a week straight.” 

Tony chuckled, looking at Loki. “Really? You did that?”

Loki grunted, hiding his face by nestling it into Tony’s chest. “Yes, and it’s not that big of a deal. Pretend that oaf didn’t tell you that.”

“Wait, wait.” Bucky interrupted. “So you’re telling me that you two sat outside for like.. two hours and now you’re together?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We didn’t gain feelings in two hours. If I’m gonna be honest, I’ve wanted to tell him for a week now, but I just didn’t. Didn’t want to ruin what we already had, you know? Why does it matter anyway?”

Bucky shrugged. “Sorry, I’m just curious. I kinda figured you two would get together though.”

Thor piped up again. “You should tell everyone at the end of the show tonight. Make it known that you’re truly partners!”

Tony looked to Loki, who had tensed at the suggestion. “Maybe not tonight, Thor. I don’t think Lo is ready to tell anyone who isn’t his friend.”

Loki nodded. “Absolutely right, Anthony. I’m glad someone here minds that I have feelings and whatnot as well.” He glared at Thor who just smiled back innocently.

“Well, I have to mind that or else I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend. Now, let’s drop this and get our asses in gear. Two hours until this place fills up. Let’s get going.” Tony grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show was almost over. It was a miracle that everything was running this smoothly with everything that had happened, specifically Tony hiding away for most of the day. No one was upset with him though. It was a perfectly normal thing to do, they said. It made Tony feel a little less guilty, but not completely. It didn’t matter now, though. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He cued the last of the performers he needed to cue, then turned to Loki.

“Is everyone out there, Lo?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded. “Everyone but us. Shall we get out there too?” 

“Yup. Let’s go.” Tony said, smiling at Loki. He wanted to grab his hand and run out there with him, but it was too soon. Just because his the performers he dubbed his family accepted the two.. it didn’t mean that the rest of the world would accept them. They weren’t exactly what the world saw as a “normal couple.” Two guys.. it just wasn’t right in other people’s eyes.

Tony sucked in a breath. “Hey Loki..?” 

Loki turned towards his partner. “Yes?”

Tony held his hand out, hoping Loki would take it. “I know you’re scared to show everyone that we’re together… but.. it’s an oddity. And we kind of run a show of amazingly odd things. Maybe- maybe we could go out there… and tell everyone. Show them that even we’re a bit odd.”

Loki blushed, feeling his heartbeat speed up. He wanted what Tony wanted, he really did. But after making a name for himself.. how would people react? He didn’t want someone to end up hurting Tony- or him- over something like this. Oh god. He looked to Tony. He was giving him puppy eyes.

Loki furrowed his brows and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. It didn’t matter what people would think. It wasn’t their life, and hell- if they could find all of Tony and Loki’s friends amazing and wonderful and accept them so easily.. they’d do the same for the couple. 

Loki took Tony’s hand, gripping it tight. “Good idea, love. Let’s go show them just how odd we are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights practically blinded Loki as he walked out, hand in hand with Tony. His brain was running at a million miles an hour. He was nervous- extremely nervous. But he wouldn’t let nerves stop him. It wasn’t a big deal, it shouldn’t be a big deal. He wouldn’t let other people dictate his life.

He blinked hard, the lights finally not so bright in his eyes. He scanned the crowd, trying to see the reactions of people. Either no one had noticed, or they didn’t care. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his grip on Tony’s hand tightening more. His sudden extreme grip caused Tony to look at him.

“You alright? We don’t have to go through with this, you know, we can just say it was part of the act..” Tony ran his thumb across Loki’s hand, hoping to help calm him in some way.

Loki nodded. “I’m alright. I want to do this. Just a bit nervous, is all.” He smiled reassuringly.

Tony made a soft noise, leading Loki out onto the middle of the show area. They stood, looking to the crowd as the music and performers slowed to a halt.

“Thank you everyone for taking time out of your day to come and see the show. As you may know, I am Tony Stark- owner of this wonderfully amazing celebration of humanity. And this is my partner, Loki Laufeyson.”

He motioned to Loki, causing the already nervous wreck to blush. He waved to the crowd with his free hand.

Tony smiled and continued. “What you may not know is that Loki isn’t just my business partner. Earlier today, I finally confessed my feelings to him. I know, I know.. he hasn’t been around but for a few weeks. But I just felt something. Something deep inside me that would-“ He looked to Loki. “That would rewrite the stars just for you. Never in my life have I felt like that towards someone. Bonus is that I feel that way about someone so caring and wonderful.”

The crowd had hushed by now, listening intently on Tony’s personal little speech to Loki. Loki’s face had gone beet red, embarrassed yet flattered that Tony would say such things in front of so many people.

“What I’m trying to say I guess is.. from now on, this will be the Stark and Laufeyson Circus. It’s not just mine anymore, we run this together- like it was intended I guess.” Tony turned towards Loki, grinning. “I hope you don’t mind me adding your name to the sign, I didn’t know if it was too soon to say you’re a Stark.”

Loki chuckled softly. “I’m sure I’ll be a Stark soon enough, love.” 

Tony cupped Loki’s face, laughing what felt like the first real laugh in years. “I love you, Lo. Thank you for coming into my life.” He pulled him close and kissed him, gaining some ‘awws’ from the audience. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, smiling. “And I love you as well, Tony. But really? Rewrite the stars? Could you be any more cliche?”


End file.
